The Camp Counselors For Hell
by 5olstice
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby actually destroyed the park, but brought Alina into the punishment too! They are sent off to a rundown camp for misfit kids. What adventure ensues them as they meet up with Margaret and a new friend! R&R Rated T for violence and words
1. Chapter 1

**Hey... haven't been on in a while cuz of so much crap happening in my life. I originally thought of this while at a summer camp last June, which was the same time that I came up with Regular Teen. Anyway, hope you like this! :D**

* * *

><p>The park seemed quieter than usual. A few birds tweeted and in the distance Skips was mowing the lawn. Some fat jogger was making his way down one of the graveled paths. He was trying to avoid a stroke when two white golf carts drove toward the man almost running him over. "OH MY GOD!" The fat man ended up jumping toward the grassy area and landing on his face with dirt on his mouth.<p>

One of the golf carts made donuts in the ground before trying to chase after the second cart. The cart being chased had Mordecai, a tall blue jay, driving the cart. "HAHA! YOU GUYS WILL NEVER CATCH ME! I'M GONNA WIN!" He laughed while trying to avoid his two friends in the other cart, which had two mammals. The one riding shotgun was Rigby, a short raccoon. His short temper constantly caused him to fight back no matter what. "SHUT UUUUUUUP! Al, can't you drive this faster?"

"Why don't you SHUT YOUR YAP?" Alina yelled. The cat grasped tighter on the wheel and stomped on the gas petal. After a month of living in the RS universe, she became well-adjusted with her new life and went with the flow. She still has contact with the real world, but only really talks to her mother, brother, or best friend.

The golf cart Alina and Rigby were in sped up another ten miles and caught up fast to Mordecai. The blue jay looked behind him and gasped. He turned back around and changed the gear shift, causing the cart's new afterburner to kick in (thank god Mordecai knows a guy). The golf cart quickly sped up to the point where it looked like a dot from the mammals' point of view.

"DANG IT! Time to kick things up a notch." Rigby took out some fireworks from the back seat of the cart, some duct tape, and matches.

Alina looked toward him with nervousness. "Uh, Rigby, what the hell are you doing?"

"Relax, I can fix it."

"FIX WHAT? YOU'RE GONNA WRECK THE CART! Again!"

"You're lucky that I went to that pyrotechnic expo last month." Rigby taped two Flame Geysers, eight Siamese twin dragons, and an extra-large Satanic Wrath shooter to the back of the cart. Alina had thoughts of worry and destruction in her mind. Before Rigby stroke a match, she had enough.

"WAIT!" She stopped the cart and put it in parking mode.

Rigby did a "shark face" and got angry. "WHAT? PRAY TELL WHY THE HELL YOU STOPPED!" Alina climbed to the back with Rigby and grabbed the match. A small smirk formed on her feline face. "At least give _me_ the honor of lighting her up." She stroke the match against the side of the cart.

"Awwww yeaaahhh! Now you're talking!" Rigby went to the driver's seat ( but stood up since he's too small to just sit on the seat) and revved up the engine. "Ready?"

Alina lit the flame on all eleven dangerous fireworks. "Ho yeah!" Rigby put the cart in drive and stepped on the gas. The golf cart went to 30 mph, but was surely going to escalade to 95 mph within seconds. *WHIR, WHIR WHIR* *WIRR WHIR* the flame hit ten of the rockets and the cart shot out faster than its original speed. It threw Rigby and Alina to the back of their seats like a roller coaster ride. The cart went so fast that trees, bushes, and a hobo caught on fire from the intense speed! Well that and the fireworks.

Despite the intense force, Alina managed to barely climb up back to the front seat, but in the passenger side. Rigby's face almost peeled off from the speed as he tried to grab back the wheel. The cart was swerving drastically and two hubcaps flew right off. One hit a tree and the other rolled into a lake.

Pretty soon, the two mammals caught up to Mordecai in the cart ahead, and got up next to him. He turned over and jumped. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GUYS CATCH UP?" His mellow mood quickly turned to anxiety of losing. Alina grabbed the railing of her and Rigby's cart with her tail and leaned over to Mordecai in the next cart over.

"Wassup friend?"

"Don't think you're gonna win just cuz I'm by myself."

"Psh! Yeah right Mordo, you're going down! But first I want a pre-victory souvenir." Alina leaned closer and plucked one of Mordecai's tail feathers from his lower back.

"OUW GOD! You could've at least been gentle." Mordecai's grip on the wheel tightened.

Alina took the feather and was attached it to the two earrings on her left ear to where it was standing straight up. "HAHA! I feel like Peter Pan!"

"Uh, Alina, we have a problem," said Rigby.

Alina climbed back inside. "Well, what is it?"

Rigby pointed to the back where the fireworks were. Five of them already died out and apparently the Satanic Wrath's fuse never got finished, so it didn't work yet. Mordecai looked behind him and laughed. "MAYBE YOUR PROBLEM IS YOU'RE LOSING! SEE YA!" He sped off leaving Alina and Rigby slowing down again. Rigby's anger cumulated and finally had enough. "RRRWWWAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHH! DAMMIT DAMMMIT DAMMIT! ALINA TAKE THE WHEEL! Desperate times call for desparate measures."

Alina grabbed the wheel again and Rigby went to the back. He found the matches and struck one more. The feline up front looked behind her. "I-I-I don't think we should this time. The name does say "Satanic Wrath."

"I DON'T CARE IF ANOTHER CRAZY EVENT WILL HAPPEN! We're not gonna lose to Mordecai!" Rigby light the most powerful rocket's fuse and observed it to make sure it didn't go out. Demonic red smoke exhausted instead of regular gray. When the flame hit the base, a small spark came out along with a low, deep laugh. The small raccoon's excited smile turned to a cowardly frown. His eyes widened and slowly crawled up to take the driver's seat. "Uhhh...I probably shouldn't have done that, Alina." He kept a grim yet stunned expression while trying not to look back at the demonic spark which was starting to increase into a huge explosion.

The cat's went back to the the passenger side one last time, being careful of the feather in her earrings. "No s**t Sherlock. But it can't be that scary." She turned back expecting something less than what she saw. The spark fully kicked in and a deafening screech came out and caused the cart to impel at blinding speeds. It threw Rigby and Alina into the back of their seats. Their faces felt like they were going to rip off. With the speed of 145 miles and the deafening screech coming from the demonic rocket they were scared stiff.

"A.A.A.A.U.U.U.U.E.E.E.U.H.H.H! WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" They screamed with what they could get out. On the back of the cart the multicolored explosion and smoke 2nd degree burned most anything that came into a three foot radius of it. Up front, Alina tried to pull herself up to the railing to warn the close ranging Mordecai. She could barely hang onto the railing because of the force pulling her back.

With Mordecai, he was acting calm and listening to 80s pop with his large headphones on. He could barely hear a thing. "Do doo doo do de da! I'm never gonna love you like I do!"

"...Mordecai!..."

"..Loving you, like I do."

"Mordecai!"

"SO INTENSE TO DO!"

"...**MMMMMOOOOOORRRRRRDECAAAAAIII**!"

"AUWWHH!" The bird took off his headphones and slowly looked back. "Yyyeee—AHHHHHH GOD!"

The mammal cart was directly behind Mordecai and was starting to tailgate. Gravel came up and hit the Satanic Wrath, causing it to slightly dip downward. The powerful rocket was now propelling two of the carts at the same time! All three of them were about a two miles from the house.

The intense heat of the rocket caused half of the cart to melt and slowly fuse together with the other one. It was like a metallic nuclear explosion. No one could stop shrieking in terror.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I THOUGHT I FIXED IT I'M SORRY!"

"A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.H.H..H.H.H.H.H..H.H.A.A.A.A.A.A.A!"

"HOLY CRAP IT'S DA END OFALL! **ALMIGHTYAND MERCIFULGODYOU BESTOW ONMANKIND BOTHTHE REMEDIESOFHEALTHANDTHE GIFTSOF EVERLASTINGLIFE! LOOK GRACIOUSLYONYOUR SERVANT SUFFERINGFROM BODILYINFIRMITYAND STRENGTHENTHESOUL—"**

"—**WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR PRAYER!" **Mordecai interrupted.

"LOOK!" yelled Rigby as he pointed.

The house was closing into proximity range. Pops was out front trying to start a begonia garden. He wore green gloves, a sunhat, and a pink apron along with his gentleman ensemble. He dug one last hole in the ground with his spade to plant one last time. After watering the newly planted seed, he wiped the sweat from his brow and stood up. "There we go. Nothing is better than sprucing up the park land than planting a lovely garden of friendship and beauty." He smiled and turned around. A shiny object was approaching the house very quickly. He took off his hat and got a closer look.

"OOOHH! Jolly good, it is a wishing star! I thought they only appeared in the witching hour of night." He quietly whispered his wish then called out. "Skips! Benson! Come observe this marvel!" He cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. Skips came out around back.

"What is it Pops?" The white yeti asked.

"The most amazing thing ever. A wishing star is headed this way! I would like for everyone to make their wish."

Skips squinted his eyes to get a better look at the oncoming object. "Uh, Pops. It ain't no wishing star."

"Well what kind of star is it? I would like Mordecai, Rigby, and Alina to see it. I would ask Mitchell (A/N: Muscleman) and High Five Ghost but they are off on holiday."

"Good news is Mordecai, Rigby, and Alina are coming soon."

"Good Show!"

An eighth of a mile away the combined carts were coming in fast and dangerous. The trio didn't have time for prayer so Alina directed the guys to perform a "Sign of the Cross". In other words, move their left hand to their forehead, middle of chest, then left shoulder to right shoulder...then they of course screamed some more but this time it was unexpectedly synchronized.

"**A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A...UUU.U.U.U.U.U.U..U..G.G.G.G..G..H.H.H.H.H..H.H****!"**

They were now 500 feet from the house. Pretty much some of them heard the screaming and the sound of fire, scraping metal, and high pitched shrieking. Benson opened up an upstairs window and called down. "Pops, Skips. What's going on?"

"The good news is Skips knows where Alina, Rigby, and Mordecai are at!"

"Good! I need to talk to them! Especially Alina..." Benson whispered that last part.

Skips cupped his hands around his mouth. "THE BAD NEWS IS THEY'RE HEADED THIS WAY DANGEROUSLY! LOOK AHEAD!"

"**WWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" **Benson turned red and got very pissed off as usual. He looked out the window and saw the shiny blur almost at the house, about 100 feet. Benson saw a blue figure up front and two brown figures right behind. He now knew where the screaming came from. He got even angrier.

Skips grabbed Pops by the waist and carried him to safety a couple of miles away. Benson was waving his metallic arms trying to direct the fused carts elsewhere, while screaming. The trio in the carts didn't know what else to do but scream freak out.

"**.RRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRR****!"**

"**AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!****"**

The carts and the Satanic Wrath collided into the right side of the house, where the garage was. A huge mushroom cloud covered part of the area. Debris, ash, fire, and dirt went flying everywhere. Trees and most greenery were destroyed in the process. It seemed as though no one could survived that, without luck. Half the turquoise house was in shambles. Furniture destroyed, walls and floors demolished, and covered with char and ash. Small flames were on quite a few spots of the ruined house, along with part of the town park.

In the now desecrated outside staircase, a small dark brown foot kicked open an entrance. Rigby survived but with multiple gashes, his back riddled with burns and lodged tire rubber, and a crooked tail, which might be broken. He coughed up some gravel and dusted himself out when he got out. In the seemingly post-apocalyptic garage, a light brown/dark brown striped tail flickered a few times whilst hanging off of the sunken roof. Alina survived as well. She tried sitting up slowly and succeeded. Roof shackles covered parts of her body and she found herself on a beam and bricks five feet from the ground. Alina had some scratches and a gash, as well as a fairly sprained wrist, a few metal shard lodged in her chest and stomach, her right ear burnt and cut bad, and a black eye. She jumped down from that height and limped over to Rigby. Finally, on the veranda where a tree fell, a light blue right wing with white stripes lied lifeless.

Suddenly, the leaves of the fallen tree shook and a blue jay slowly emrged out. Mordecai survived too. His vision was blurred and beak cracked. As he slowly walked, he held his right arm which was broken from the elbow to the Humerus, or upper arm. Several splinters were in his legs and he groaned as he tried to walk down the ruined stairs to his friends. The blue jay, raccoon, and cat emerged into a group hug filled with slight crying.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this happened...I'm so sorry. I messed up again," cried Rigby.

"I, I, it's not your f-fault dude. At least we survived it and had somewhat fun," replied Mordecai.

"Yeah man. A-at least we accomplished something. Just look around guys." Alina pulled out and took a good view of her surroundings. As well did Mordecai and Rigby. They realized what destruction they did was the greatest ever than without a supernatural event occurring. It could all be fixed with high maintenance, all 5,000 square feet of high maintenance.

"Awwwww cooooooool!" They all said in unison. Even though the situation was inappropriate, there's nothing you could do to completely alter a young adult's mind.

"Rigby, Alina, I have something to say... I just wanna that I WON!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"WHAT?" The mammals were infuriated.

"If anything Mordecai, me and Alina won!"

"He's right you know!"

"NUH UH!"

"YUH HUH!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!"

"WAIT!"

Rigby and Alina looked at Mordecai.

"To make it all fair, how 'bout we all win? We all just won against fate."

Alina shrugged her shoulders. "Okay! OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WWWWWOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

"** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"** They all waved their arms while yelling that.

A pink and red figure walked toward the broken upstairs room. **"MMMOOORRRRDECAAAAAIIIII! RRRRRRRRIIIIIIGBYYYYYY!"**

"**AAAUUUUGHHH!" **The guys yelled.

"Oooooooooooh! Benson from the dead came back to haunt you tooooooooo!"

"**...AAAAALLLLLLLLIIIIIIII-NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The cat's face turned bright red. Mordecai and Rigby snickered. "Who's in trouble now!" yelled Rigby. Benson walked toward the window.

"**YOU THREE...IN MY OFFICE! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Wuh- oh…Them's are in trouble O.o Let's hope that they survive this one. I hope you liked this story, considering I didn't write it in my notebook first. I think it did good.<strong>

**Regular Show belongs to JG Quintel**

**Alina Jerichon is MINE!**

**5olstice is bidding you ADIEU! :D :D :D (for now)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyy, was up? Hopefully this chapter will be good. Well LET'S GET A'ROLLIN'!**

The steam rollers and bulldozers were going about the landscape of the park. The ground and greenery was replaced by now but what was left was the house was not much. The floors were riddled with holes and termite invested from the outdoor exposure. Burn marks covered every square inch possible. What remained intact were the north side rooms (Pops' room, Mordecai, Rigby, and Alina's room, and part of Benson's office). Carpenters and contractors were all about the house coming up with plans for reconstruction. Meanwhile, in the remains of the office held Benson, Alina, Pops, Rigby, Skips, and Mordecai. The young adults sat in red chairs opposite of their boss while having their wounds tended to by the lollipop man and the white yeti.

Benson looked at them with a straight but stern face. He had a few cracks in his glass head and bandages on his torso and arms. Benson's elbows were rested on his burnt desk with his fingers slightly intertwined as if he was plotting for the worst punishment ever. He unlocked his fingers for a second to start up the momentum of a newton ball set then resumed with his pose. Rigby kept his arms crossed while Skips was pulling out pieces of tire rubber after treating the burns. He bit his upper lip trying not to cry, but tears slipped out every now and then. Alina had her claws digging into the seat cushion as Pops was cleaning up her wrists and bandaging them. She almost let out curse words when he had to tweeze out the metal shards from her collar bone, chest, and stomach areas. Mordecai already his splinters taken out and actually got back from having his arm set into a small cast. His chin got badly bruised though. It just now showed up because of the impact. There was slight swelling but went down, just a little where the bruising started. The blue jay just awkwardly sat and glanced at his friends dealing with the sharp pain.

"Soooo... Alina. Didn't think you'd end up with cuts on your wrists again didn't you? Heh heh..."

"Yeah, CHRIST!"

"Sorry Alina. The alcohol is just disinfecting is all," Pops said sincerely.

"It's not your fault Pops. At least the cuts on my wrists weren't my fault again."

Benson narrowed his vision at Alina. "Think again, _**Miss**__**Jerichon**__._" He snarled the last part through his teeth. Rigby raised an eyebrow, then thought of a cocky answer. "No Benson, it wasn't her fault. In fact, our injuries aren't our fault at all either. The park being destroyed technically ain't our fault either! Ain't it right, Mordecai?"

"Uh, dude you might wanna watch what you say."

Skips yanked out the last tire piece and Rigby shrieked (like in Ello Gov'nor). "Mordecai's right you know. It's best not to mess with Benson now."

"Oh come on dude. He's as calm as ever—"

"—**NO I AM NOT CALM! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO F*CKIN' PISSED OFF IN MY DAMN LIFE!"** Benson stood up knocking his chair and several papers over. He turned dark red like he normally does when he's mad, but this time Benson was a darker shade. **"YOU TWO IDI—**no, **YOU **_**THREE**_** IDIOTS COMPLETELY DESTROYED THE PARK! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG AND HOW EXPENSIVE IT'LL BE TO REBUILD?"**

He flipped over his desk with one clean strike and pointed his finger at the three. "I knew _you two_ were bound to really destroy everything **BUT YOU TOO, ALINA? **I EXPECTED MORE OUT OF YOU! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FALL UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF THOSE SLACKERS?"

Mordecai and Rigby gasped. Pops was about to cry and Skips' expression was grim. Alina was very first of the park workers ever to get yelled by Benson like Mordecai and Rigby gets yelled at on a daily basis. The brown and white cat had another reason to cry (the first from her wrists hurting), but she held back. "Y-ya know, if it wasn't me getting u-used to the hell that goes around here already, I'd be taking this situation a lot worse." Alina let out a small smirk.

A carpenter from up above dropped some shingles into the gaping hole and one fell on Benson. He screamed in frustration and punched a hole in the wall. "AUGH! CAN'T ANYTHING GO RIGHT? I GOT TWO IDIOTS AND NOW A BUDDING IDIOTTE! POPS, SKIPS, OUTSIDE...NOW!" The two obeyed and quickly got out of the room. Alina and Rigby were pretty much patched up by now. They swung their legs waiting for Benson to come up with another thing to say.

The gumball machine started muttering to himself. "dammit now there's _three _of them...she'll turn into a slacker too probably...i need a drink...but what to do with these delinquents..."

Mordecai stood up. "WHAT! I heard that you know! We don't always destroy stuff. Isn't that right guys?" Alina and Rigby stood up too. "He's right! Most of the time it's some crazy monster demon thing or a human with mental issues."

"**THAT'S ENOUGH OUTTA YOU RIGBY!** Now, I have the perfect punishment for you three..."

10 Minutes Later

"Now are we clear? You need to learn about responsibility so you'll all be doing hard labor from dawn 'till dusk! NO BREAKS, JUST WORKING! OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED AND ARRESTED FOR VANDALISM! Now all of you get outta my sight." Mordecai, Rigby, and Alina slowly got out of their seats and walked out of the room.

"...except for _you_, Alina," Benson said while rubbing his temples.

_ "You two wait for me outside, okay?" _The cat whispered to the blue jay and raccoon. They nodded their heads and ran off. Alina turned on her heels and slowly walked back toward Benson. The gumball machine got up and took a deep breath. "Alina... I have no idea what got into you! You're normally so levelheaded and don't fall into temptation like that."

"Well you try having fun and dealing with _MY_ stress! The fireworks were an awesome touch to the race and I had a blast and it was worth it. Call me a slacker if you want to but I—DON'T—FREAKIN' CARE! MAYBE WE DO NEED HARD LABOR!" Alina crossed her arms and scowled.

"Look, Alina. I-I'm sorry about the hard labor thing. I only said that damn thing 'cuz I was really ticked off. You know, I could send those clowns off to a summer camp and you could work with me overtime." Benson spoke in a seductive now and stroked Alina's hair. It wasn't the first he came onto her like that. The cat knew what he was doing and was kind of repulsed by him. She almost fell into his trap a few times but always escapes. Alina tried to run out but Benson grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the desk.

"Benson...I don't wanna do this. I'm not into you, isn't there a-another way to pay back the damages?" Alina trembled and bit her lip. Benson's hand moved from Alina's hair to her shoulder. Then slowly started trailing down to the chest. "Hhmm... maybe. How 'bout I let my little kitty decide, ok?" A seductive smile appeared on his face.

Alina jerked back when Benson's guard was down and she slowly walked back to the door. "Uhhhhhh, yeah! I'll decide on what the three of our punishments will be! SEE YA LATER!" The cat scurried away and down the stairs with the fur on her tail standing straight up from fear. Benson was left behind intrigued of how this will turn out. He then slapped himself and then went back behind his desk to finish some damage reports.

Outside Alina went to her friends and they walked to the coffee shop since they destroyed the last carts available. The cat's arms were crossed, her face stop sign red and she was scowling. Rigby looked around Mordecai and saw this. "Soooo... what did Benson say to ya?"

"Yeah Al, what did he want?"

"...I don't wanna talk about."

Mordecai looked to his left where Alina was. "Come on, it's not he—"

Alina pointed her finger at him. "—I SAID NO! CAN WE JUST, GET TO THE COFFEE SHOP?"

"Alright, sheesh. I was just worried about you is all."

Rigby laughed. "Looks like you pissed off the Feline Queen again."

*punch in the shoulder* "SHUT UP DUDE!"

The trio silently walked to the coffee shop the rest of the way without a single word spoken.

The Coffee Shop

Mordecai, Alina, and Rigby were at the Coffee Shop in the middle of town after a good walk. Some people were giving them odd looks because of the bruises, cuts, and casts. They sat down on the stools and waited for Margaret to take their order (A/N: Reminder, it takes place in the recent past. During the middle of season 2).

"Come on Al, what did Benson saaaaayyyy? I wanna know!" Rigby kept badgering his friend about it."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Can you at least tell me and Rigby a small portion of what he said?" Mordecai asked.

Alina sighed. "Fine. Benson mentioned something about me picking an alternate punishment, something about us going to a summer camp. That's all I'm saying."

"Did someone mention summer camp?" A familiar female voice said. "Hey guys."

"Hey Margaret," they said in unison. The robin delivered them their usual: a sandwich triple dipped for Rigby, tuna on rye for Mordecai, and ham on a crescent roll for Alina. "I heard you guys talking about summer camp. I'm going there too!"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're going to a camp?"

"Yeah, as a volunteer counselor. My classes recommend some volunteer hours for next semester. It's somewhere out of state though, I think the name of the camp was "Nedkiy" or something like that."

Alina cleared her throat. "We're not going to a camp Marga—"

"—What she means is we're not gonna go this minute!" Mordecai interrupted. He thinks he has another chance with the robin he has longed for so long. "Our boss didn't say when we're gonna leave, but probably soon."

"Oh wow! I hope we'll end up at the same camp guys. Well, I have to get back to work. Bye." Margaret went back to serving the other people in the shop.

"Yeeuuuuaaaahhhh! I'm gonna make my moooooove!"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? I DON'T WANNA GO TO A CAMP!"

"Rigby's right you know! I didn't fully agree to this. There's no way I'm looking after little brats. What if we get killed by them? I'M NOT GOING DOWN LIKE THAT!"

"Come one you guys. Like Alina said, Benson will let us go elsewhere so we won't have the hard labor. And obviously Al, you need a Benson-free vacation. I don't know why, but you get so stressed out over him," said Mordecai.

Alina tapped at her forehead and thought about it for a second, then made her decision. "Where're the frikkin' sign up papers?"

"YEEEUUUAAAHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby said.

The Park

The trio went back to the park to tell Benson what their situation would be. They slowly walked up the stairs and sauntered into their boss's office. Benson was going through some more paperwork when we saw his employees enter without permission. "Augh! What do you three want now? I'M BUSY!"

Rigby slammed a fist on the desk. "Sha-boo-boo! Listen Benson, Al here decided our punishment like you said she could."

"I NEVER SAID THAT—"

"—yeah you did!" Alina leaned close to Benson and whispered. "..._don't act like you don't remember. Let me decide, or I'll tell everyone about how you've been harassing me, you'll get fired for sure..."_

Benson actually turned pale and gulped. The job as park manager was all that he had. If he got fired, a big loser would just take the place of the inside of the gumball machine. Benson slumped back into his desk and sighed. "Oh boy...fine. What is it Alina?"

"Mordecai, Rigby, and I are going to serve time as camp counselors at Camp Nedkiy. Their friend Margaret said that's where she's going as a volunteer. But obviously with us it'll be for pay. The bright side for you is we'll be looking after little squirts so we'll learn responsibility, which is something that you wanted us to learn in the first place. So do we have a deal?" Alina stuck out her hand for an agreement shake.

The gumball machine tapped his shoulder and hummed while he thought about it. "Hhhhhmmmmm..."

Mordecai and Rigby were having smiles slowly form on their faces. Rigby was biting his fingernails as he and Mordecai were leaning in with anticipation.

"hhhhmmmm... you got yourself a deal!" Benson and Alina shook hands.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" The blue jay and raccoon wove their hands in the air. Mordecai went and asked about packing and Benson gave the okay on it. The guys ran into their rooms and proceeded to pack their stuff. Alina leaned against her elbow on the desk watching them exit, and then she sighed. "I might as well get packing myself. Hey Benson, ya a spare dufflebaAAA—" Benson was yet again harassing the feline, by grabbing her butt.

"Ssshhhh, don't scream Alina. They might hear you. Now, about dumping those slackers off at a camp is fine with me. It just gives me more time with you, which makes it all the better," Benson said in a seductive tone. He inched closer toward her and pressed his metallic chest against her back. Alina turned bright red and jerked away. She tugged at her purple shirt collar.

"R-remember what I said, I'm gonna g-go there too ya know. So I should start packing now. See ya in a month!" With that sentence, Alina slowly walked out of the room and into her shared room. Nervously, she grabbed some essentials and laid them out on her bed. Mordecai was folding a t-shirt and putting it into a backpack. "Hey Al, what else did Benson say?

The cat's neck twitched as she raised her head up. Alina emitted a low growl/hiss and put her ears back. Her pupils dilated and she showed her sharp teeth... obviously she didn't wanna talk about. Mordecai gulped and stepped back. "Heh heh, yeah." Mordecai chuckled. "I, see you don't wanna talk about it." _"Rigby help me out here dude," _he whispered to his friend. The raccoon popped out of a clothes pile holding socks with little stink lines coming outta them. "I can't dude! I'm trying to find at least _one_ pair of socks that still smell decent."

"Eeewwwwww!" Mordecai and Alina exclaimed.

The Next Day on a bus on a highway

After 4 hours of being on a crappy old school bus, the animals were ten miles away from the camp they will be at for 4 weeks. Alina was sitting up front sitting sideways on the seat with her feet hanging off the end. Mordecai sat opposite beside her and the both of them were playing some portable Dig Champs game. Rigby was sitting at the very back with the luggage. He was snoozing away while listening to some Exodus song on Alina's iPod. Rigby's tail twitched a few times, probably since it hasn't fully healed yet from the Satanic Wrath. All of them were wearing the camp shirts they got before they left. It was white of "CAMP NEDKIY" written in driftwood letters. On the bottom there was some pinecone with two leaves covering it like a coat of arms.

The bus hit a few bumps causing Rigby to snort and wake up. "KHAH! What man? Aw dudes, are we there yet nooooooooooooow?"

"NO!" Mordecai and Alina both screamed.

"Awwwwwwww!" Rigby fell back asleep.

Back up front the bird and cat conversed with each other while playing Dig Champs.

"So, Alina, what do you think about the camp?"

"I don't know, I've never really been to a summer camp. Unless you count those four years of band camp I had years ago, otherwise no."

"That sucks. Rigby and I went to this awesome place years ago in the 90s. It was "Bean Scout Camp" or something like that. We had to wear these uniforms and we had a hard ass scoutmaster!"

"Yeesh, sounds more like a boy scout camp. Or something I saw in a cartoon."

"What was it?"

"I...rather not say. Don't wanna have any crazy event happen or whatever..."

Mordecai shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, whatever you say Al. It closed down like five years ago."

***SSSCRREEEECH*** The bus halted the entrance with squealing tires. Alina and Mordecai hit their seats with faces. Rigby and the luggage flew from the back all the way up to the front window.

"AAAAUU-U-U-U-H-H-H-H-H-**UGH**!" Rigby hit the glass hard causing it to crack. At least his body cushioned the bags' impact. Alina and Mordecai jumped and cringed when they heard something break.

The pig bus driver got up from his seat and stretched. "Welp, we're here! NOW GET OUT!" The luggage fell from the windows and dropped. A second later the raccoon slowly peeled off from the cracked glass and fell too. The driver opened the doors and a brown wolf girl stepped inside the bus. "Hi! You three must be the new campers." The wolf had dark brown short hair that went to her chin, wore a tight purple shirt and purple shorts (A/N: **I don't know how to really describe it, it's like some sort of bathing suit**), with black shorts and red off-the-shoulder shirt over it. She looked down at Rigby's hurting body then looked back up. "Uh, you know you're not allowed to bring carcasses or pelts, or road-kill."

Mordecai stood up. "That's our friend you're referring to as road-kill."

The wolf picked up Rigby and looked at his bruised face. He moaned and she put him on his feet. "He checks out good!" The raccoon shook his head then grabbed his backpack and walked off the bus mumbling to himself about how camp will suck. Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Heh heh, you'll have to excuse Rigby. He doesn't have any manners. I'm Mordecai."

"Heh, it's cool. I'm Maple," the wolf said.

"Hey Maple, I'm Alina."

"Is that a—"

"DON'T, even say it! Eh, sorry, people ask if I'm Muslim or Greek." Alina turned pink from embarrassment.

Maple was stunned. "Ac-actually, I was gonna say if that was supposed to be like Alice or something."

"Oh... eh, heh-heh. Sorry about that. You're the second person to say that. Anyway, how 'bout we see what we're gonna face for the next four weeks?"

"Yeah we should girls, come on Rigby probably waiting."

Alina and Mordecai grabbed their duffle-bags and backpack then stepped off the bus with Maple. The pig drove off with the bus leaving dust behind. They all caught up to Rigby who was waiting inside the camp boundary. "Finally you guys came! I thought you were gonna leave me _here_." The small raccoon crossed his arms.

Static noise came from Maple's hip. She pulled out a walkie-talkie and listened in. "Yeah...uh huh... again?... PIGGSY DID WHAT? Grrreeeeaaaat, I'll be right there with the ointment." Maple put away her walkie-talkie. "I'll be right back with you guys. One of the other counselors is having trouble with one of the kids." On that note Maple ran off.

Alina looked up at the sign and read it. "Hey dudes, take a look at this." The boys read the sign with her. "CAMP NEDKIY, THE OUTDOOR CORRECTIONAL FACILITY FOR MISBEHAVING KIDS"

Rigby groaned and threw his arms in the air. "WHAT THE HELL? ARE WE AT A JUVIE BOOT CAMP?"

"Rigby you're probably misunderstanding it. It's just a summer camp where kids can let out some steam and have fun. They're maybe not even misfits or whatever," said Mordecai.

Alina's shoulders slumped. "You think kids will have fun in this dump?" The three of them gasped with horror. The camp was—a—RUN DOWN—CRAP HOLE. The house at the park looked better than the camp.

**Oh god, what are they up to now? I feel sorry for them xDDDD**

**Mordecai & Rigby © JGQuintel**

**Alina Jerichon © Me**

**Maple © Kunochi-wolfDemon**


End file.
